Trouble Makers
by AstronautNoah
Summary: A group of friends get in trouble in school. They have to stay in a home for a week, and they have to take care of themselves. What adventures await for them to discover?


BEFORE READING PLEASE NOTE:

If you want more of this please like and favorite! I am only 12 years old, so I may have wrong punctuation or spelling. If I do, then please tell me, so I can fix it the next time! Chapter 3 has already been written, it is up to you if you guys want it! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1: Surprise

It was a normal day in school. A group of friends, acting like careless middle schoolers. The girls were giggly, and the boys were loud. Tanner, the jerkish leader who always wants to be the "big guy", Monty, the chubby kid, James, the "normal boy" who loves music, and Euan, the handsome one. Along with the girls, Laila, the quiet girl in a small world, Stephanie, the bratty "popular girl" who thinks she is always the best, Ashley, the athletic girl, and Eva, the girl who has some pretty bad anger issues…

One day, Tanner got in a huge fight with a boy named Freddie, who had punched him at the end of the day. Tanner got so angry, he called his friends, and soon they all beat him up severely. They were all caught. Their parents were dumbfounded from the event and decided to plan something for them.

"Guys, I cannot believe you did this!" said one of the parents all the way at the very back.

"We're sorry…" said Laila with tears running down her face.

"Sorry won't make it up!" blurted out a parent from the front.

"We all have decided for you to all stay together for one week, in a house one of us who has rarely used." said the same parent.

"You will! And I repeat, you will have to take care of yourself besides dinner. We will pick you up to go in either our homes or somewhere else." Said a parent, directly staring at the teens.

"Oh man… I can't believe we did this…" said James, with his round glasses covered with tears.

"Calm down dude. It's not so bad. At least we get to stay with each other!" said Euan, with a strange grin on his face.

"We will all leave. Good luck, everyone. This is for you all to learn a lesson! We have all packed clothes for you in your bedrooms." said a parent.

As the teens and their parents all waved their goodbyes, they finally settled in.

"This place is nice!" said Monty, jumping up and down the couch.

"Alright, while on the way here, I found something!" said Stephanie, with a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?" blurted out Eva, as she was trying to unpack all of her stuff.

"Ugh. Well, it's some sort of cube or something…" said Stephanie.

"Can I see it real quick?" said James, putting on his glasses.

"Sure."

Stephanie passed the object to James. He looked closely.

"Hm… I see a button. I'm gonna see what it does. " said James, with his eyes so close to the object.

"Wait, don't! Something might hap-" blurted out someone, but it was too late.

A flash of green swarmed the room.

Chapter 2: All Grown Up?

Laila woke up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" said James, trying to find his glasses.

"Wait a minute, why am I bigger, and… heavier?" said Ashley, her face not used to this "heaviness".

"O. M. G! I have big boobs!" blurted out Stephanie, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Didn't need to know that…" murmured Euan.

It was a strange sight to see. Everyone in the room was now grown up.

"Ugh… And I'm still fat!" blurted out Monty.

Everyone sat on the couch, looking at each other, so confused on what others look and themselves.

Tanner quickly got his eyes on Stephanie's breasts.

His eyes were locked. "If only this day could get any better…" thought Tanner, with his dirty minded thoughts.

When it was dinner time, their parents didn't come. They just disappeared.

"Oh god, where is my mom?" cried out Laila.

"Calm down, there is food in the pantry and in the fridge! It's all filled up!" shouted out Monty.

Everyone ran straight to the kitchen, grabbed their food, and ate.

"This is strange… We are somehow adults, and now our parents won't come? This must be some sort of dream we are all connected to in our brains. We must be sleeping in our beds, and then we will be woken up by our parents." theorized James.

"James! Stop talking the geek language! I'm pretty sure this has to do with that cube." blurted out Eva.

"Wait, where is the cube anyways?" shouted James.

"Oh, it's right here." said Euan.

Euan handed the cube to James.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" cried Laila.

"It's someone who don't know. Yet." said the man.


End file.
